


Kiss Me Through The Computer Screen

by belladonnafauna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Basically no actual sex, Dildos, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Ray is basically a nude cam model, Rich AF Joel, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnafauna/pseuds/belladonnafauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one lonely night, Joel decides to jazz it up and click on an ad of a very cute cam model show.<br/>Ray is a nude cam model with a great fanbase, little does he know a very rich Joel is going to shower him in tokens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through The Computer Screen

**Author's Note:**

> It was my new years resolution to put up one story in January! So here I am, first story so I hope you enjoy and maybe expect more for other RT like stories and stuff.  
> Yeyeye the whole idea of nude cam model was based on Twitch I guess heheh yeah

Being a millionaire is hard. Said no one ever unless you so happened to be Joel Heyman. Maybe it got people's nervous when he so happened to show someone his large home. Or maybe they got overwhelmed by his large watch he wore so proudly on his wrist. Either way, he'd thought being so rich people would love to go on fancy dates with him, or even buying his partner a nice gift every other week. Though it didn't matter because he was just sitting alone in his bedroom, only the laptop screen in front of him providing lighting in the white wall room.  
If only there was someone to call, "Come to bed," so he could lay down with someone warm and cuddle and give kisses to. But there was no one so that left lonely Joel sitting in front of his laptop ready to jerk off the loneliness before going to sleep. He had already pulled out some lube and tissue for himself, getting all his materials together.  
Just after clicking on a page, he was hit hard with a huge ad. It read something about live cam guys. 'Stupid, irrelevant, those were a waste' Joel thought until the face of the person came up. "Hello who are you?" He whispered to himself looking at the younger guy. His name was Ray as he could read, glasses and very attractive face and body. Who was this guy? Why the hell was he so cute too? Joel clicked on to the ad fast and it threw him to another page. "What the hell am I doing." Joel sighed loudly. He considered clicking off, though this could maybe be better than just already made porn. This was real time porn with a very hot guy. He quickly made an account as the site requested, he knew money was going into this for sure. 

~~~  
Ray sat on his huge bed in front o the laptop placed in front. Pillows were piled up behind him, vibrators sat on his left, lube to the right. Same set up for a Saturday night, wearing his favorite black booty shorts. Saturday meant lots of old fans and new people checking in, one of his biggest nights of the week (besides Monday). This also meant people paying tokens to see anything they can get him to do. It wasn't a chore though, Ray loved it, from the people who greeted him with familiar user names who were just excited as him. It was more than just a job, it was a performance from the lighting and props, even the camera set up had to be perfect. He wasn't new to the scene though wasn't the most popular either with a very strong following. People waited for him to tweet his schedule for the week. Though it was almost 10:00, which was time for him to officially start.  
Joel sat back in his chair, he kept looking at Ray's profile and how hot he looked. He skimmed through some all very positive reviews and even read his likes and just found out what a huge nerd he was. Perfect, this was going to get interested. Joel read the small description of "More tokens means more fun. Feel free to request something when you send them in." Even a P.O. box address was below that too, how many fans did he have? There was even a small ad to Skype with the guy (for the right amount of cash obviously) damn was he really even thinking of doing that already? Maybe if he liked him a lot...Joel quickly shook his head. Just then a banner came down that Ray was live, he clicked it and came to the screen of him sitting on his bed watching people flow in fast. "Hey what's up everyone? I'm Ray and I'm here to have a good time with you all of you lovely people tonight. So sit back and pull your dicks out. I got a good show for you all." Ray smiled and Joel felt his stomach turn. This cam guy was way too attractive for Joel to handle. After Ray said hello to a few regular users, smiling wide and waving in front of the camera. "I hope you're all having a great day today, I've been just waiting to do this all day, honestly I have." Ray greeted a few more users as people have already started sending in their tokens.  
"Let's start off slow..." Ray sat back into the pillows, legs spread as he felt around slowly on the inner part of his thigh, teasing himself and all the viewers, he could hear all the little noises of money already starting to flow in. "I'll also be saying my thank you's and reading your notes before I shut off the stream." Ray looked back at the camera before moving his hand to the budge in his little black shorts. "Send in your requests and as many tokens as you want. Remember more tokens means the request will taken for sure." He moved his hand slowly over his chest and back down to his crotch. Oh so fluidly.  
Joel could feel his cheeks heating up as people sent in any tokens along with a request or comment. He rolled his shoulders back and added. "Slowly move down the shorts, maybe?" He added about 100 tokens out bidding the rest of the group. Ray looked at the comments and noticed fast. "Alright then, Joel." He winked at the camera goofy like and slowly pulled down his shorts to show his half hard cock. Ray spit into his hand and started pumping himself slowly, his eyes staring into the camera.  
Joel was also playing along at home. Boxers were already pulled down and eyes on the screen as to follow exactly how Ray was moving. He ran his thumb slowly over the head of his cock and shuddered. Quickly squirting some lube into his hand as he listened to Ray moan softly. He typed with one hand, "Go a little faster..." Joel added along with 300 tokens this time. Ray smirked at the screen and did what he was told, rolling his hips at every pump he did just to tease the audience some more. Twisting his wrist as he jacked himself off faster. This only made Joel more erect than he thought he was, he sat up some and bit his lip. "Fuck..." He listened to Ray starting to moan and whimper softly as he pleasured himself more.  
"Don't worry guys I won't be cumming over this. I plan for a longer...show." Ray gave himself one more pump before pulling his hand off completely with a loud whimper and grabbed some lube off the side of him. Joel painfully pulled his hand off his cock and quickly typed. "900 tokens, finger yourself to the camera, please." Joel couldn't believe himself though there was no turning back now. "Hey Joel, like the way you think" the other said and reached off to the left off camera. Ray opened the bottle and poured the lube into the palm of his hand. "Well Joel you seem very excited tonight. Let's see what I can do to fulfill that." Ray sat back down, and slowly started circling his own entrance before pushing one finger into himself. Joel quickly returned his hand to his dick and began watching as Ray gripped the blankets below himself.  
Joel felt his face was totally flushed and felt precum drip down on the back of his hand as Ray only pushed another finger into him, moans getting louder when he scissored himself and pumped in and out. His other hand now gripped his black hair and rotating his hips. "Fuck! Oh that feels so good!" Ray whined to the camera. More tokens kept flowing in from the many other viewers on the site. Joel kept pumping himself, wishing it was his fingers prepping him on his bed to fuck him.  
After awhile, Ray pulled his fingers out with a loud hissing noise and grabbed one of the dildos. "Let's see how many tokens I can get for my grand finale?" He smiled at the camera before deep throating the toy on request. Joel quickly made his bid, "1,000 tokens" was all he put down, no request. Ray looked at the screen for a better look at that one thousand. "What the hell Joel you give me 1,000 and no request? That's a generous amount right there thanks. I bet you wish this toy was your dick right now, pounding me in the ass hard, hand grabbing my hair as you thrust into me. I'd yell your name and cum just for you." Ray licked his lips slowly.  
Joel's dick twitched, he couldn't believe this at all. "Please Ray you're so hot. I'd fuck you so hard and pull at your hair and anything you'd like," He quickly typed out. "I would kiss you everywhere and jack you off for you." With that, Ray's smile grew at the response. That's all he needed before laying back on the bed to push the head of the dildo into himself very slowly. "You all seem that you deserve this from the waiting." Ray groaned loudly and pumped the toy in and out, hands holding onto his sheets so he wouldn't touch himself.  
The chat filled with tons of tokens and that also came with many compliments and people encouraging him to continue. Joel quickly pumped his cock as Ray squirmed and rolled his hips around, all he could picture was himself holding Ray by the hips and pushing himself into him. Ray, on the other hand, couldn't handle it all, the bottom of his stomach lighting a fire. "Fuck I'm gonna cum guys!" Ray moaned and looked back at the chat as it filled with many more tokens for him to cum. Joel used his shaking free hand to add another 1,000 adding in: "Fuck please cum for me."  
With that Ray only took a few more pumps before letting out onto his stomach with hips rotating on his invisible partner, panting softly. Joel came right after, his hand now covered in his cum though he could care less, he was also panting from the rush.  
"Holy shit that was amazing. I think I'm going to finish up with saying the thank you's." Ray pulled the toy out of him and tossed it to the end of the bed, then immediately reaching for the wipes to clean off. Joel grabbed some tissue off his desk and pulled his boxers back up.  
"First up I'd like give a special shout-out to a new huge fan and my biggest tipper yet, Joel. Thanks for helping me cum tonight buddy." He blew a quick kiss the camera and Joel couldn't help but to laugh. After saying all his thanks and reading off the nice messages Ray signed off for the rest of the night.  
After awhile of cleaning off his stage bed and putting the unused toys away, (the used to wash off later) Ray retired his small shorts for boxers and his favorite purple zip up hoodie. He took his laptop to his regular bedroom and new exactly what he had to do: Get a hold of this Joel guy quickly.  
Just before Joel was going to quit of the page, he got a friend request from the popular cam model. He quickly accepted got an even faster message from Ray.  
"Hey again, thanks for all the tokens you're really helping me out here. It was fun playing with you. If you're ever in the mood for a Skype date we should do it...or maybe if you so happen to be in the Austin area we can meet up. You know since you must be so rich!" Joel's eyebrows raised, he already lived in Austin. 

Ray smiled, "Oooh hell yes I've never been to a rich guy's place before. You gonna do all those things you talked about in the chat? Or are you all talk, no bite?" Ray bit his lip lightly to hold back a grin.  
"Of course. I would love to have you come over and we can do all those things and more. I wouldn't kick you out after because I'd want to get to know you too. After all that I'd let you stay over all night and I'd hold in bed as we sleep to cuddle you for the rest o the night." Joel sighed at his own messaged.  
"That's actually one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. Damn I thought all rich guys were all fuck and toss away. I like that you'd wanna cuddle too. Of course it goes without saying we have morning sex." Ray laughed at his own joke.  
"Of course, anything you'd like. Let's talk about this more tomorrow though. Goodnight Ray." He felt exhausted. Ray was also tired as Joel and said a quick "Goodnight <3" Also adding his phone number in too.  
Joel smiled at the screen before shutting off his laptop and trudging over to his huge bed and going under the covers, he grabbed onto the nearest pillow and pulled it close to him. He hoped Ray's visit would come soon, even in his dreams.


End file.
